


Hard to Imagine and Impossible to Describe

by Pathsleadingaway (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos Thinking About Stuff, Existential Terror, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pathsleadingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It blindsided him sometimes. It seemed impossible that anything as wonderful as Cecil could exist, and for a moment he was breathless with the certainty that nothing was real, least of all this reciprocal and incredible love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Imagine and Impossible to Describe

It blindsided him sometimes. Cecil was crouched down in the park, cooing at someone’s pet alligator, and the sun was striking his white-blond hair in such a way that it looked like gold. His the hems of his skinny jeans were pulled up because of his crouching position, exposing his thin, pale ankles. He looked up at Carlos and smiled, wide enough that his missing tooth on the left and dimple on the right both showed. Carlos was struck with a sudden, metaphorical fist of existential terror. It seemed impossible that anything as wonderful as Cecil could exist, and for a moment he was breathless with the certainty that nothing was real, least of all this reciprocal and incredible love.

No, wait, the fist of existential terror wasn’t metaphorical at all. He fell to the ground the ground, wheezing and clutching his stomach in pain. Cecil was at his side a moment latter, patting his shoulder sympathetically and telling him to breathe. 

“Fist of existential terror?” Cecil asked knowingly as he helped him up. “You must be allergic to crocodiles.”

“It’s an alligator,” Carlos corrected, still wheezing. He didn’t try to parse the logic that went from reptile allergy to being punched by emotions. Anyway, he was pretty sure that wasn’t it. 

They walked on through the park, in no hurry to get back to the apartment. Carlos brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed Cecil’s knuckles. He thought to himself that the existential terror was probably just a side effect of the way he felt about Cecil, the fear that something as beautiful and wonderful as what they had was too good to last. It wasn’t at all probable, that they had found each other. Improbable, but clearly not impossible.


End file.
